Cylon (D8)
The ' Cylon' is a race of sentient machines. However unlike their canon counterpart they are not as unified in the Leonidas Universe. Faction The Cylon race is divided into four main faction, and six minor faction. ''' Cavil Faction - Main Cylon Group' The main faction of Cylon are those lead by Number One, John Cavil. The Cavil faction also include the Cylon Colony. Cavil faction is the most powerfully faction. It include the seven humanoid Model, the modern Centurion (Mark 008A/B), the modern Raider (Mark XIIA/B), and the Modern Basestar (Hades Class Mark IIIA/B/C), Diyu Class Basestar, plus the Heavy Raider Mark IIA/FR. Liche Class cruiser. And some Basestar (Hades Class Mark IA) =Als the remaining Centurion 005 on Cylonia and their Raider Mark III. = =The Cavil faction is base on the Cylon Colony (the prime Cylon base).= = Cavil goal is to eliminated the humans of the twelve colonies. Cavil (Model One) also desireed to elminated Daniel's factioon, Cyrus's faction, and Zoe Graystone's faction. = 'Rebel's Cylon Faction' At some point the Rebel Cylon, lead by Number Six Natalie Faust break away from Cavil Faction and forum the Rebel Cylon. 'Daniel's Faction' The second most important faction but the three most powerfully is the humanoid Model Seven Daniel Jackson's faction. Daniel's faction inlcude himself, and the Centurion Model 007, the Model 006, the 002, and the Model 005 who sided with him. Daniel have Raider Mark III, and the Mark X. Plus Daniel have the Heavy Raider Mark I. Daniel's have twelve basestars: 8 Mark III A, 2 Mark IA, and 2 Mark IB. Daniel's goal is to save as many humans as possible in the Twelve Colonies and defeat Cavil faction. Jackson's main base he is lead basestar, a Mark III. 'Cyrus's Faction' The third most important faction, but the second most powerfully, is the Fundamental lead by Cyrus. Cyrus goal is to maintain the Cylon as a machine race. Two years after the war ending Cyrus because alienation from Cylon's society. In the end Cyrus and his follow broke away form the main group of Cylon because there desire to become more organic and another war with the Human which Cyrus saw as been pointless. Cyrus faction is make up the Centurion Model 002, 002L, and large number 005. Include Raider Mark I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, and IX. Plus the Marauder Class Bomber. Cyrus have 15 Mark IB Basestar (127 HADES to 143) plus one Mark IA (possible 128A) currently under construction one Basestar Erebus. Cyrus base is on Thula. Cyrus also have two Styx Class Escort Battlestar. Seven Overhauler Class Carrier, total twenty-five warships with another five under construction. However what makes Cyrus's dangerly is that he have the 002, which can construction ships very faster. However right now, they are limited by lack of resoucre. Cylon main base is Space Station 275B in the Zalmoxis System. Also Cylon have two planetary base located on Thula and Andoria. Minor's Faction Zoe Graystone's Faction Zoe Graystone and her New Solider of the One are make up herself, Lacy Rand, Tamara Adama, along with the U-87/Centurion Model 001. Also with Zoe are some 002. They have seven warships, and pre-Cylon War era Viper. They main base is Fort Willie. Guardian's Faction Guardian basestar The Guardians are a group of Cylon-War era Centurions that pilot a single basestar, containing the first Cylon Hybrid, into deep space following the Armistice. Utilizing decades old Raiders and weaponry, the Guardians operate separately from the rest of the Cylon civilization, becoming something of a Cylon legend. These Centurions guard the original Hybrid, still alive over 40 years after its creation. Seeking to further their evolution and continue the experiments begun during the first Cylon War, the Guardians capture a civilian science team from the surviving Fleet following the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. This triggers a battle between the Guardian baseship and the battlestar Pegasus, under the command of Lee Adama. During the battle, an assault team led by Major Kendra Shaw boards the basestar and engages several Centurions, before rescuing the science team and detonating a nuclear weapon that destroys the basestar and kills the Hybrid. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Cylons Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Cylons Category:Stub-Working on it 003's Faction While most of the Model 003 and 003M was scrapped, some of the 003 survivors, even those no one really know how. Whent he Cylon revolt occur the 005 was going to scrapped the remaining 003, as what they saws as inferoir machine. With limited number, facing wars against both their brothers and the Colonial, the 003 did the only thing they could do, fled the twelve colonies. No one has seen the 003 in over fifty-two years. 004's Faction The 004 actual cause the ship to disappeared because the 004 was 1: Unwilling to fight a war with the human; which they saw as coming. 2: Most of the 004 belief in the Lords of Kobol and not the single-loving gods. 3: Those 004 who was Pacifism or Athiest. Face with this, the 004 decide to takeover the ship and cause a blink jump. However a mistake during the jump, causing 004 sleep mode to be actived. They remaining, asleep for almost 50 years when Colonial Arthur Wallace, discoverd them still inasleep over Avalon. After awaking them, The 004 allies themself with Arthur and constuction Camelot for him. Crimson elite centurions The '''Crimson Elite' are modified versions of the standard Centurion in service to the Imperious Leader Erebus. A more evolved breed of Cylon, the Crimson Elites are smarter and more ruthless than their simplistic brethren, capable of simulating the worst of human emotions like hatred and anger. Lost centurions Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Cylons Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Cylons Category:Stub-Working on it